Uma chance de felicidade
by LadyHarukaS2
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy possuía o dom da vidência, em uma tarde chuvosa teve uma visão do futuro de seu filho mais velho Draco Malfoy. Com medo de perder seu bem mais precioso,arma um plano para que ele tenha uma chance de felicidade. Uma vida com mais luz.
1. Prelúdio

**NOTA:** Já faz certo tempo que não escrevo. O plágio e a imaturidade me fez dar uma pausa. Tinha desistido e me conformado a ser uma ávida leitora. Mas há tempos uma história estava em minha cabeça pedindo para ser escrita. O que muitas leitoras comentavam era que minha escrita era corrida e pouco detalhista tentarei mudar isso .Sinto -me desconfortável em relação a colocar lemon. Se acontecer será escrito por outra pessoa. Farei capítulos semanais para que com calma eu possa desenvolvê-los. Essa história tem duas fases, podendo ser modificada. A 1 fase será com Carlinhos e Draco,e a 2 fase talvez 70% de chance ser Harry e Draco)

* * *

><p>A família Black sempre foi conectada com as estrelas, sempre que um casal tinha três filhos o terceiro acabava herdando o dom da premonição, um fato conhecido apenas dentro da família. Atualmente Narcisa era portadora do dom. A arte da adivinhação quase sempre é desacreditada graças ao grande número de charlatães e pessoas que interpretam errado suas visões do futuro. Muitos consideram esse dom uma magia duvidosa e incerta. O futuro é mutável, profecias podem parecer inevitáveis, mas isso não é de um todo verdade. Quando você aceita algo como verdade irrefutável isso irá fazer com ela se concretize.<p>

Não era como se fosse algo diário ou sempre que quisesse ela poderia ter uma visão, seu dom era diretamente ligado à família, ela sabia quando algo ruim iria acontecer com um Black. Por ainda ter uma visão preconceituosa puro sangue ou por desconhecer fatos, Narcisa se limitou a ser uma mera expectora. Sempre soube que o destino de Belatriz estava entrelaçado a trevas, sabia que um dia Andrômeda fugiria,sabia que Régulos morreria. Sabia que o Aquele que não deve ser nomeado voltaria mais insano do que nunca. Suas visões eram curtas e na maioria das vezes subjetivas.

Soube do destino de Bela ao sonhar com a irmã amarrada em uma teia de aranha sem lutar, enquanto uma enorme aranha a enlaçava cada vez mais. Com Andrômeda foi diferente, sonhou com uma estrela despencando do céu e tonando-se um pássaro que fez um ninho em uma árvore. Já no caso de seu primo ela realmente teve uma visão clara da morte. Viu - o ser agarrado por inferis para o fundo do que parecia ser um lago.

Não tinha consciência pesada por não contar para ninguém sobre suas visões ou por não interferir no futuro. Leal, educada, submissa, paciente e recatada. Cresceu para se tornar uma boa matriarca de um clã forte, educou seus filhos com visões errôneas e deturpadas sobre a supremacia dos puros sangues, mas diferente das mulheres e homens de sua família que deserdariam um filho ou jogariam em um mundo das trevas sem pensar, o que ela mais queria é que eles estivessem seguros e a salvo.

Tudo mudou quando uma de suas visões estava relacionada ao bem mais precioso de sua vida, seu filho Draco. Foi a primeira vez que teve uma visão acordada. Viu seu filho mais velho sujo, ferido, assustado, seus olhos não tinham mais vida, a marca negra estava em seu braço e ele sussurrava _"Eu odeio ser um comensal, eu não queria esse destino" _Então covardemente alguém lhe lançava a imperdoável da morte em suas costas e uma voz dizia que _"o Lord das trevas não precisava de inúteis ao seu lado". _

Ela não queria que seus filhos tornassem comensais da morte, sabia que quando Voldemort voltasse não seria o líder que ela acreditava que devesse ser seguido. Sua loucura e megalomania iria fazer com que ninguém estivesse a salvo, bruxos ou trouxas. Não precisou contar a seu marido o que previra, não adiantaria. As ideias dele estavam enraizadas ao ponto de fazer com que ele não enxergasse o óbvio, ela o amava, não poderia salvá-lo, mas ficaria ao seu lado, pois somente o desespero o faria abrir os olhos.

Draco tinha quatorze anos e Scorpius quatro, para mudar o destino do seu filho mais velho teria que o fazer passar por uma grande provação. O adolescente admirava e queria ser igual ao pai. Ele era um rapaz dedicado à família, inteligente, afetuoso, mas também era mimado, arrogante, egoísta, invejoso. Seu filho mais novo estava cada vez mais parecido com Sirius Black, fisicamente um Malfoy, na personalidade um garoto travesso, tagarela, tratava até os elfos domésticos bem. Lucius desaprovava, não punia com rigor por ser uma criança, mas quando chegasse à idade de ir a Hogwarts a postura com o menino mudaria. Nada que o pai dissesse o faria mudar, estava destinado a ser o primeiro Malfoy a ir à grifinória, o Malfoy que como um furacão tiraria tudo do lugar.


	2. Uma manhã diferente

15 de agosto de 1994

Havia manhãs em que Draco achava que seu irmão na verdade foi adotado. Pensava nisso especialmente em manhãs de sábado quando era acordado por seu "sol" particular. Logo cedo sentia o pequeno sentando em cima de sua barriga, dando lhe um beijo babado e leves tapinhas dizendo "acoda daco". E então a primeira coisa que ele iria visualizar seria um menino de rosto de anjo com cabelos rebeldes e encaracolados tão loiros quanto os seus. E toda e qualquer raiva ou sintoma de mau humor desaparecia perante tal imagem sorridente e inocente.

– Quantas vezes tenho que te lembrar de que não se deve acordar as pessoas dessa maneira? – falava num tom calmo e sonolento tentando parecer com Lucius, mas falhando miseravelmente pela forma terna que as palavras lhe escapavam pelos lábios.

– Num fica bavo comigo não. Hoje é meu aniversário! - dizia o mais novo dando um pulo e depois deitando em seu peito.

Então abraçando o menino e cheirando os cachos dourados disse:

– Por mais que eu queira não consigo ficar bravo com você. Bem agora vamos levantar e tomar banho.

Draco colocou o irmãozinho no braço e foi em direção ao banheiro de seu quarto, encheu a banheira e colocou os sais de banhos, colocou o pequeno no chão e começou a se despir, o menor imitou o gesto do maior e pulou na banheira espalhando água por toda a parte e dando uma risada gostosa da careta que seu irmão fez. O maior entrou e começou a fazer bolhas com as mãos, lamentou estar de castigo e não poder usar a varinha. Era um fato que menores não podem usar magia fora da escola, mas certas regras não valem para a família Malfoy. Mas para seu irmãozinho não importava que os brinquedos estivessem "sem magia" sua imaginação infantil dava conta do recado enquanto mostrava para seu irmão a terrível batalha do pato de borracha contra um bonequinho de algum programa infantil aleatório.

– Aqui estão meus dois meninos bonitos. – Disse Narcisa abrindo a porta do banheiro sem cerimônia. Draco não se importava, era sua mãe e pelo barulho que Scorpius fazia era obvio que ele não estava em um momento "intimo" de adolescente.

– Mama! – Scorpius gritou e pulou em Narcisa que apenas riu e voltou a depositar o seu pequeno no colo do irmão. E com um gesto de varinha secou o vestido.

– Você não tem jeito Scorpius, dando trabalho e aprontando logo cedo!Nunca vi tanta falta de decoro! – nem parecia estar repreendendo o menino devido ao tom suave e doce de sua voz, mas a sutil firmeza no olhar fazia com que os seus garotos percebessem a advertência.

– O que é decolo mama?

– Decoro quer dizer: recato no comportamento; decência. Bem, isso não interessa agora, terminem o banho e desçam para o desjejum. Afinal hoje é o aniversário do nosso pequeno príncipe. – Fez um pequeno carinho na bochecha de seu filho mais novo, e retirou-se do ambiente.

Draco começou a lavar os cabelos do irmão e ficou pensativo, havia algo de errado acontecendo, sua mãe andava estranha, parecia muito preocupada. Inicialmente pensou que tivesse haver com o retorno do Lord das trevas, o rapaz não sabia como, seu pai falava somente o que achava necessário e ele não mentia para a família, talvez por isso falasse tão pouco com eles. Mas, Voldemort voltar era algo bom, não era?Era o que todos os sangues puros queriam, não era? Então o que justificaria tamanha tensão?Sempre que olhava nos olhos de sua mãe,sempre que ela o abraçava,era como uma despedida.

– Amo você! E não te quero tiste! – Surpreendeu - se com o abraço de seu irmão, nem percebera que ficara tanto tempo em silêncio.

– Não é nada pequeno, apenas estou com sono. Vamos sair daqui e descer para a mesa do café da manhã, papai não gosta de atrasos e lembre-se tenta não gritar muito, sabe que isso o irrita. – Scorpius fez um biquinho charmoso, mostrando sua insatisfação.

Quatro anos atrás quando descobriu que iria ganhar um irmãozinho não ficou muito satisfeito, teria que dividir a pouca atenção que recebia. Não seria mais o reizinho da mansão. Mas, tudo mudou com o nascimento do pequeno, sua mãe adoecera e não gostava que seres imundos como elfos domésticos tocassem em seus filhos, Draco resolveu deixar de birra e ajudar a mãe. E quando segurou o pequeno embrulho em seus braços sentiu o coração aquecer-se. Foi amor a primeira vista, se irmão tinha olhos de um azul claro como um céu sem nuvens em uma manhã de sol.

E todo seu amor era retribuído em uma intensidade maior, seu irmãozinho o idolatrava. O pai dos meninos era um pouco ausente devido aos negócios e a política, e quando estava junto da família não sabia demonstrar afeto, acabava sendo severo. Isso tornou mais forte a ligação entre os irmãos. Draco queria ser um homem importante como o pai, mas quando Scorpius surgiu em sua vida notou o quando sentia falta de um carinho do pai, e decidiu que quando tivesse filhos eles nunca sentiriam algo assim, assim como Scorpius ele seria presente na vida do irmão e o amaria muito para que ele nunca se sentisse solitário.

Enrolou o irmão na toalha e o colocou sentado na cama, então chamou um dos elfos da mansão.

– Mink!

Ploc!

– Chamou pequeno mestre Malfoy- falou o elfo fazendo uma reverência exagerada quase encostando o nariz no chão.

– Traga o traje que minha mãe comprou ontem para o aniversário do meu irmão.

–Sim Senhor!Mink irá trazer Senhor, senhor- Deu um estalo e desapareceu, e rapidamente reapareceu com a peça pedida em mãos, uma linda roupinha parecida com um traje de marinheiro azul com branco. Draco então fez um gesto com as mãos dispensando a criatura.

–Agora Scorp vamos arrumar esses lindos raios de sol – Chamava o cabelo do irmão desse jeito por ser algo indomável, pois, por mais que tentasse não conseguia arrumar os grossos cachos que ficavam sempre um apontando para cada lado. Seu irmão era cheio de energia, não adiantava arrumar muito, cinco minutos depois a roupa estaria suja e os cabelos mais rebeldes do que de costume. Se ele deixasse crescer um pouco mais, talvez desse jeito. O menino parecia à personificação de um cupido, bochechas coradas, gordinho, e o sorriso travesso que quase nunca abandonava aquele rostinho.

Terminou de arrumar o pequeno e pediu que ele ficasse quietinho enquanto ele terminava de se arrumar, e com seu irmão em seu quarto teria de ser rápido. Optou por uma camisa de linho branca, uma calça cáqui e um sapato abotinado marrom. De certa forma o estilo trouxa estava presente na sociedade bruxa, se quisessem passar despercebidos e sem chamar atenção era necessário ter peças de roupas dos dois mundos no guarda roupa. Por ser puro sangue Draco ainda mantinha peças do vestuário tradicional bruxo, mas a nova juventude bruxa preferia seguir a moda trouxa.

Pegou na mãozinha do irmão e juntos desceram as escadarias e foram para a sala onde seus pais os esperavam para tomar o desjejum. Seu pai lia o profeta diário e sua mãe olhava uma revista de moda.

– Bom dia pai, mãe. – disseram os dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

– Sentem-se, iremos ter um dia longo. Desmarquei todos os meus compromissos a pedido de vossa mãe para passarmos o aniversário de Scorpius juntos.

Silenciosamente tomaram o café da manhã, Scorpius sentou ao lado da mãe enquanto ela dedicava-se a dar atenção ao pequeno. Não queria que nada desse errado. Enquanto isso Draco não podia deixar de sentir algo errado no ar, e nem adiantava confrontar sua mãe que ela se esquivava. Pigarreou e comentou:

– Qual a programação para o aniversário de Scorpius?

– Usaremos uma chave de portal para ir à Romênia onde veremos um Show com dragões, assistiremos um amistoso de quadribol entre ballycastle bats e Abutres de vratsa. E jantaremos na casa de um amigo de seu pai. – falou Narcisa em um tom ligeramente cansado enquanto torcia um guardanapo de seda nas mãos, Draco sabia que quando sua mãe ficava ansiosa ou nervosa ela tinha a mania de torcer um lenço nas mãos para não perder a compostura.

– Será um dia inesquecível irmão! – Scorpius disse com um riso sardônico, e Draco não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio na espinha, algo lhe dizia que sua vida iria mudar de um jeito inesperado.


	3. O plano de Narcisa

22 de julho de 1994

O clima pesado combinava com seus sentimentos conflitantes, o céu coberto por nuvens e uma final garoa caía. Cokeworth era uma espécie de cidade industrial suja e poluída, as casas eram habitadas em sua grande parte por trabalhadores de uma fábrica. Aquele local não combinava com a mulher de passos rápidos e elegantes, Narcisa tentava passar despercebida, usava óculos escuros, sobretudo, sapatos de salto e um coque alto prendendo os fios loiros. A casa de quem procurava _fazia parte_ de um _lote_ de _casas muito parecidas_: de _tijolos_, _janelas opacas_, _sem iluminação_ e _em ruínas_. Seus antepassados se revirariam em sua tumba por um sangue puro de sua classe estar se sujeitado a por seus pés em um antro imundo de trouxas.

Por fim, Narcisa precipitou se pela Rua da Fiação, sobre a qual pairava a alta chaminé fabril como um gigantesco dedo em riste. Seus passos ecoaram nas pedras do calçamento ao passar por janelas partidas e fechadas com tábuas, até chegar à última casa, onde uma luz fraca se filtrava pelas cortinas de um aposento térreo. Ela batera na porta e esperou ligeiramente ofegante, respirando o mau cheiro do rio sujo que a brisa do fim de tarde trazia às suas narinas. Passados alguns segundos, ouviu um movimento do lado de dentro da porta que se entreabriu, um homem com longos cabelos pretos repartidos ao meio que formavam cortinas emoldurando-lhe o rosto emaciado e os olhos pretos.

- Narcisa! Que surpresa agradável! - exclamou o homem, abrindo um pouco mais a porta, de modo que a luz incidisse sobre ela

- Severo - ela sussurrou tensa. - Posso falar com você? É urgente.

- Mas é claro. - Ele recuou para deixá-la entrar.

Assim que entrou não pode deixar de perceber que logo na entrada havia uma sala de visitas, que mais se parecia com uma cela acolchoada e escura, suas paredes eram todas cobertas de livros, havia também um sofá puído, uma poltrona velha e uma mesa bamba agrupados formando um círculo de luz que era projetado pelo candeeiro suspenso no teto.

- Espere um momento irei pegar um pouco de vinho dos elfos, irá tranqüilizar-la.

O lugar tinha um ar de abandono, como se não fosse normalmente habitado. Retirou o grosso, sobretudo e o enrolou nas mãos; notou que Snape a observava atentamente e fez um gesto para ela sentar-se no sofá, sentia-se nervosa e torcia o tecido que estava em suas mãos. Ele voltou segurando duas taças em uma mão e a garrafa de vinho na outra, ele poderia ter feito isso com magia, mas, parecia estar utilizando todo seu tempo para analisá-la antes de realmente iniciar aquela conversa.

- Então, em que posso lhe ser útil? – perguntou Snape, acomodando-se na poltrona defronte a ela.

- Nós... Nós estamos sozinhos? — perguntou Narcisa em voz baixa.

- Sabe que não moro com ninguém e tampouco recebo visitas com freqüência. -Snape serviu as duas taças com o vinho vermelho-sangue, ouvindo um baixo agradecimento da mulher.

- Severo, me desculpe vir aqui dessa maneira, mas precisava ver você. Acho que é o único que pode me ajudar... Meu marido não entenderia... - Ela fechou os olhos e duas grandes lágrimas escorreram por baixo de suas pálpebras.

- Lucius não ficará satisfeito se você ficar escondendo segredos dele, não fique rodando em círculos, só desconfio de um motivo para você vir me procurar, embora não entenda o porquê.

- A família Black é uma das mui nobre e antiga família sangue puro, sempre que um casal tinha três filhos o mais novo herdava o dom da vidência. – Ela parou de falar e respirou fundo, tentado controlar-se para não desabar perante o homem.

- Informação desnecessária, eu já sabia disso. Lucius contou-me de que você teve uma visão em que eu cairia em uma emboscada. Entretanto, você sempre optou por não interferir. Imagino que seja algo grave para que queira mudar os fios do destino. - Snape descansou seu copo na mesa e tornou a se acomodar, as mãos nos braços da poltrona.

- Você gosta de Draco?- a Loira falou subitamente. Surpreendendo o homem.

- Eu aprecio bastante o rapaz, ele é muito inteligente e leal. Um tanto mimado e egoísta é verdade, mas todos têm suas qualidades negativas.

- Eu sei que o Lorde vai voltar e não adianta negar, meu marido não me fala dos preparativos, mas sei que um grupo de comensais será responsável. Tentei dar a Draco uma boa educação, mimei demais porque o amo muito e para suprir a ausência de Lucius, isso fez com que ele se tornasse fraco. Em minha visão vi-o como um comensal. Ele é apenas um menino, meu menino! – Narcisa voltou a lembrar de sua visão e começou a chorar desesperadamente.

Snape levantou-se incomodado, as lagrimas dessa mulher eram como se fosse algo indecente, algo que ele não deveria ver, Narcisa estava "nua", sem máscaras.

- Ainda demorará que isso aconteça. Você deveria se sentir orgulhosa do Lorde das trevas querer o seu filho em seu círculo.

Narcisa então furiosa lançou a taça contra a parede, soltou um grito de desespero e agarrou os próprios cabelos com força. O homem a sua frente olhou-a surpresa ao vê-la perder a compostura, então tropegamente caminhou até ele, e agarrou-o pelas vestes. Com o rosto muito próximo ao dele, as lágrimas caindo no peito do bruxo, ela exclamou:

- Meu filho vai morrer!Será assassinado! Não consegui ver quem, ou talvez esteja recusando-me a descobrir a identidade. Draco te admira... Você é o professor favorito dele... Amigo de Lucius,meu amigo...padrinho do meu filho... - Ela desmoronou aos pés dele, soluçando e gemendo.

Snape se curvou, segurou a mulher pelos braços, levantou-a e sentou-a no sofá. Serviu mais um pouco de vinho e empurrou o copo na mão dela

- Narcisa, chega. Beba isso. E me fale o que exatamente aconteceu na sua visão. Ela se acalmou um pouco; deixando cair vinho nas vestes, tomou um golinho, trêmula

- Draco parecia mais velho e estava sujo, ferido, assustado, seus olhos não tinham mais vida, a marca negra estava em seu braço e ele sussurrava "Eu odeio ser um comensal, eu não queria esse destino" Então covardemente alguém lhe lançava a imperdoável da morte em suas costas e uma voz dizia que "o Lorde das trevas não precisava de inúteis ao seu lado". Severo, quando Voldemort voltar ele não será o líder em que eu acreditava que devesse ser seguido. Sua loucura e megalomania irão fazer com que ninguém estivesse a salvo, bruxos ou trouxas. Meu marido não acreditaria, não adiantaria. Ele pode acabar achando que... – Ela então mordeu o lábio inferior recusando-se a dizer o que realmente pensava.

— Talvez seja possível... Ajudar o Draco.

Ela se empertigou, o rosto branco como uma folha de papel, os olhos arregalados.

— Severo... Ah, Severo... Você o ajudaria? Você o protegeria, cuidaria para que não sofresse nenhum mal?

— Posso tentar. O que você tem em mente Narcisa?

Ela largou o copo, que deslizou pelo tampo da mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que, escorregando do sofá e se ajoelhando aos pés de Snape, segurou suas mãos e levou-as aos lábios.

- Primeiro preciso afastá-lo do foco da guerra, não irei abandonar meu marido apesar de tudo eu o amo e, além disso, se o Lorde interpretar nosso abandono a causa como traição todos nós seriamos sentenciados a morte. Precisarei ficar. Lucius não pode saber de nada. Minha idéia fará com que talvez meu filho me odeie. Precisarei de uma poção, de ter você como álibi, e do seu talento para apagar e adulterar memórias. Se algo acontecer comigo, levará Scorpius para Draco e guardará segredo da localização dos dois, ficará atento para que nada os falte.

Os olhos negros estavam fixos nos olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas de Narcisa, que ainda lhe apertava as mãos. Tudo lhe parecia muito vago Snape se ajoelhou à frente de Narcisa. E disse:

- Quando irá acontecer?Que tipo de poção precisa?E de quem você quer que as memórias sejam alteradas?

- Será no aniversário de Scorpius. Uma poção do amor, você irá alterar as memórias de Lucius, Draco e do noivo. – Dessa vez a voz de Narcisa soou determinada e segura.

- Noivo?- Falou Snape com uma sobrancelha arqueada

- Sim, Draco precisa ser desligado da Família Malfoy. Ficar com alguém neutro a guerra, que possa protegê-lo. Precisa que finjam que ele não exista, assim como fingimos sobre Andrômeda. Não posso confiar a guarda dele sob cuidados dos meus parentes, tanto o lado que é contra como o lado que é a favor de você sabe quem acabaria levando-o ao Lorde.

- Estarei pronto assim que me chamar. Mas, como fará para que o futuro companheiro de seu filho o proteja?Depois do efeito da poção ele pode querer matá-lo, fazê-lo sofrer, casamentos bruxos são feitos como uma ligação que só é quebrada com a morte.

- Não se preocupe. Faça a sua parte que eu faço a minha.

Narcisa o abraçou deixando-o bastante desconfortável com a demonstração de carinho. E assim que ela saiu de sua casa e desaparatou permitiu-se dar um suspiro. Melhor do que ninguém ele sabia como o destino poderia ser uma vadia brincalhona, o que estava predestinado a acontecer, aconteceria. Não é porque ela podia saber o que aconteceria que poderia manipular a situação ao seu bel prazer. Suas visões eram limitadas, e coisas assim tão curtas e subjetivas possuíam variáveis que poderiam trazer de felicidade a arrependimento.

Nota: Retirei algumas partes do capitulo do livro do enigma do prí poder descrever melhor a relação das personagens e o lugar onde Snape vive.


	4. Surpresas

Chegamos a Sighisoara através da chave de portal, o ponto onde aterrissamos era uma campina verde onde tinha um lago e mais a frente ruínas de um antigo castelo. Meu irmão sentia-se meio tonto, era sua primeira viagem através desse aparelho, o que fez com que sua empolgação diminuísse um pouco. Sighisoara é uma cidade que você sente a magia antiga, um lugar onde praticamente não há trouxas, sua população se divide entre ciganos e bruxos.

Nosso povo praticamente não precisa se esconder. Não fazem magia em frente aos turistas, mas adoram vender adivinhações. Se durante o dia Sighisoara remete a um conto de fadas, à noite o ar sombrio leva à reclusão de todos os moradores. As raríssimas almas vivas que tomam coragem para sair à noite são os turistas que acabam dando uma grande dor de cabeça ao governo que tem de protegê-los de todo o tipo de criatura.

Minha mãe segurou Scorpius e aparatou primeiro em direção ao espetáculo. Eu segurei o braço do meu pai e fui com ele em seguida. Não consigo deixar de ficar impressionado com essas majestosas criaturas. Podem dizer o que quiser eu não acredito que eles possam ser domados, acredito que eles respeitam o bruxo que se atreve a enfrentá-los. Digo isso, pois fora os "domadores" ninguém consegue aproximar-se deles, sendo necessário acorrentá-los com todo o tipo de feitiço.

Ao longe se dava para ouvir urros dos dragões, meu coração acelerou em antecipação ante a expectativa de estar tão próximo a tão temíveis criaturas. Ouvi Scorpius da um gritinho alegre e começar a saltitar puxando a barra do vestido de minha mãe, meu pai balançou a cabeça em negação olhando para sua esposa; que apenas riu. Seguimos então para o camarote onde meu pai cumprimentou o colega que ofereceria o jantar de negó homem grisalho de nariz adunco,alto e -se demais ao beijar a mão de minha mãe.

Depois de um discurso enfadonho o show começou. Cinco dragões entravam voando e lançando bolas de fogo no ar, que eram contidas pelos domadores que estavam no chão da arena. Havia sete no total, e o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o ruivo, se não me engano um Weasley, e para estar nesse meio faz jus a coragem estúpida de sua casa em Hogwarts. Costumo dizer que a família de pobretões são todos iguais, ruivos e sardentos, mas esse Weasley parecia diferente.

Ele tinha a pele queimada de quem trabalha no sol, quando montou a vassoura e se aproximou do meu camarote pude notar que sua face era de quem estava abatido por trabalhar fora do país. As sardas ficavam levemente escondidas na pele bronzeada, ele tinha uma queimadura brilhante e grande em um de seus braços e um grande porte físico devido ao seu trabalho árduo como domador de dragões.

- Posso saber o motivo de estar dando tanta atenção a esse traidor de sangue, meu filho?

Levei um leve susto ao ouvir o sussurro do meu pai, não sei bem porque, mas senti-me como se estivesse fazendo algo muito errado, ajeitei-me novamente na cadeira e respondi:

- Impressão sua pai, apenas estava observando como ele lida com a bola de fogo chinês, é um dos meus Dragões favoritos. O Weasley é tão nojento que não serve nem para alimentar o dragão.

- Eu prefiro o rabo córneo húngaro! – Gritou Scorpius no exato momento que o referido animal destruiu uma torre do lado oposto da arena. Meu pai desviou a atenção de mim e dirigiu-se para meu irmão que estava quase saltando do parapeito do camarote.

Não consegui concentra-me mais no show, ouvia os gritos da plateia excitada com a luta entre dragões. Não gosto de ser repreendido pelo meu pai, não gosto de desaponta-lo, mas desde que comecei a minha vida escolar fora de casa parece que tudo que tenho feito é ser um filho medíocre incapaz de superar um sangue ruim como a Granger nos estudos e vencer de um mestiço no quadribol. Fui despertado dos meus devaneios quando o pobretão ruivo foi lançado pelo Dragão e acabou caindo no meu colo

- Foi mal, gracinha. - Ele piscou para mim e se lançou em cima da vassoura de um colega de trabalho. Não pude deixar de sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem com o gesto.

- Vamos embora daqui, pensei que o espetáculo seria seguro e que os participantes saberiam se portar, mas enganei-me pelo visto. – Disse meu pai.

- Mas papai... -Meu irmãozinho fez um beicinho

- Querido, mamãe está cansada, vamos até a loja de presentes escolher uma pelúcia para você. Que tal? – bastou essas palavras para Scorpius voltar a se animar.

- Lucius! Temos muito que conversar e acredito que ainda falta uma hora para começar o amistoso. –Chamou com a voz carregada de sotaque. Se não me engano este velho também pertence ao grupo de comensais. Não tomou a marca, é apenas um mercenário que vê vantagens de conseguir artigos raros e "especiais" estando dentro deste "seleto" grupo.

- Narcisa vá à frente. Encontraremos-nos no estádio. – falou meu pai.

Acompanhei então minha mãe para o lado de fora, sempre tive orgulho de andar ao seu lado, parecia que estava perto de uma rainha, amava seus cabelos soltos pareciam fios de ouro, ela sempre andava com eles presos e em raras ocasiões permitia ao público vê-la com a cabeleira livre de adornos. Acredito que meu pai tenha ciúmes, pois nos raros momentos de intimidade flagrei - o penteando com a escova os longos cabelos de minha mãe.

- Draco querido, poderia segurar Scorpius, por favor?Ele está ficando pesado. - Assenti e segurei o menino em meus braços. Os olhos de mamãe pareciam como o de uma boneca, grandes, com cílios longos, um tom de azul claro como um dia de verão, tão doces, tão assustados, meu irmão herdou esse mesmo olhar, a diferença é que ele nunca pareceu ter medo, seu olhar era travesso.

Entramos em uma loja de brinquedos, meu irmãozinho parecia fascinado pelos dragões de pelúcia que voavam e ao invés de fogo, soltavam bolhas de sabão coloridas. Levamos quatro, que na cabecinha de Scorpius eram nossa família. Demoramos cerca de vinte minutos lá. Saindo da loja fomos tomar sorvete, a temperatura era amena, mas mesmo que estivesse frio não me importaria, sempre preferi o frio ao invés do calor.

- A senhora está chamando muita atenção hoje, perdi a contas de quantos homens quase quebraram o pescoço para aprecia-la e quantas mulheres perderam o fôlego só de estar no mesmo ambiente que você.

- E quem disse que esses olhares são apenas para mim meu filho. Você também está muito formoso. Acredito que logo estará recebendo cartas de diversos pretendentes.

-Mas daco não vai aceitar nenhum, porque ele vai casa co- mi- go !- Altas risadas ecoaram na sorveteria ao ouvirem as palavras do meu irmão. Scorpius pulou no meu colo e me deu um selinho melecado de sorvete de chocolate. Não aguentei e comecei a rir, minha mãe cobriu a boca com as mãos numa tentativa falha de conter as risadas. Com um guardanapo limpei minha boca e a de Scorpius.

- Bebê, você não pode casar com o Draco, ele é seu irmão.

- Posso sim, um Malfoy pode ter tudo o que quiser e eu quelo Daco – Ele cruzou os bracinhos e empinou o narizinho.

- Ora, falando desse jeito me sinto um objeto! – Fiz-me de ofendido.

- você é meu e ponto final! – falava de modo obstinado, então mamãe suspirou e disse em um tom conspiratório:

- Tudo bem bebê, Draco é seu e ponto final, mesmo que me case com outra pessoa o coração dele será sempre seu. Você é muito novinho ainda, tem que crescer e ficar forte para poder protegê-lo da mesma forma que ele te protege.

- Tá bem mamãe, serei um bruxo muito poderoso e bonito, como o papai. - respondeu ficando de pé no meu colo e batendo o pezinho.

Quando estávamos indo embora um dos assessores do amigo do meu pai apareceu arfando,era um dos mais jovens parecia ter no máximo vinte e cinco anos,então ele se aproximou e disse:

- Senhora Malfoy, infelizmente o jogo amistoso foi cancelado, seu marido encontra-se em um baile beneficente da liga de proteção aos animais raros, ofertado por Igor Karkaroff. Ele pede para que se vista em trajes de gala e compareça lá dentro do horário previsto. Acompanharei a senhora durante as compras e a levarei para o quarto onde ficara hospedada.

- Isso é tão repentino!Ele deve ter seus motivos para tanto...

Notei que minha mãe ficou um tanto nervosa, ocasiões não planejadas aconteciam e ela sempre conseguia segurar as pontas, então porque o fato de termos de ir a esse baile a deixou com os nervos a flor da pele? Sem tempo para pensar seguimos o homenzinho em direção a uma butique bastante frequentada pela alta sociedade. Enquanto mamãe analisava o vestuário eu corria atrás de Scorpius que se divertia em sumir entre os tecidos. Assim que consegui pegá-lo comecei a fazer cócegas no pequeno, sua risada era o melhor som do mundo.

- Jovem senhor Malfoy poderia eu acompanhá-lo até ao alfaiate?Sua mãe disse-me que iria demorar mais do que imaginava para ficar perfeita. – Olhei por sobre o ombro para minha mãe e ela fez um leve aceno para que eu fosse.

- Será um prazer senhor?

- Ivan Bunescu, ao seu dispor - então fez uma reverência. Ele estendeu o braço para mim, mas, Scorpius enciumado fez questão de ficar no meu colo, então Bunescu riu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

Começamos a andar nas ruas, segundo ele a loja do alfaiate era próxima da butique cuja qual minha mãe se encontrava. O rapaz parecia bem animado e falava sobre os costumes, tradições locais e sobre o trabalho; às vezes provocava meu irmãozinho dizendo que iria me roubar para ele. Tão logo chegamos ao local, o Sr. Anghelescu começou a tirar nossas medidas.

Assim que ele terminou e foi para outra salinha dizendo que já voltava com as nossas roupas, comecei a acariciar os cabelos do meu irmão, Scorpius estava cansado, deitou-se no divã e adormeceu. Burnescu estava recostado em uma parede, ele não tirava os olhos de mim e isso estava começando a me incomodar, para o meu total alivio o alfaiate voltou com as roupas prontas para que eu pudesse provar.

Senti-me um tanto constrangido e irritado quando Bunescu entrou no meu provador no momento em que eu me despia, por não poder fazer magia na frente dos outros me contentei a socá-lo (Na verdade foi uma reação primitiva e instintiva diante do assédio) E para minha total surpresa o imbecil riu.

- Qual o problema Draco, por acaso é uma garota?Só queria ver como tinha ficado o traje. – O Sorriso predatório no rosto dele entregava suas reais intenções.

- Primeiro não lhe dei intimidade para me chamar pelo meu nome. Minha família é mais poderosa e antiga que a sua. Vermes como você devem reconhecer seu devido lugar. Segundo sou apenas um jovem de quatorze anos se da algum valor a sua reputação saia daqui agora antes que eu faça um escândalo. - Tentei soar frio e letal

- É mesmo Malfoy?Teria coragem de gritar? Um escândalo também afetaria você. - Ele falava se aproximando cada vez mais de mim.

- Meu pai pode silenciar os jornais. - Sentia meu coração aos pulos,uma náusea forte só de imaginar aquele cara me tocando,procurei com os olhos o Sr. Anghelescu e não o vi em parte alguma Scorpius ressonava tranquilamente para o meu alivio, ele não estava vendo nada.

- Será? Talvez ele tivesse vergonha de um filho tão fraco – Burnescu imprensou-me naquela cabine apertada e lambeu meu pescoço, em seguida colocou a mão debaixo do meu colete, eu tentava empurrá-lo e mandava-o parar, mas ele apenas ria. Lágrimas formavam-se em meus olhos, então de repente ele desgrudou-se de mim e ouvi um tremendo barulho.

Abri os olhos e vi apenas costas largas, braços fortes e cabelos ruivos, a cicatriz no braço esquerdo me fez lembrar-se de quem se tratava. Era o Weasley domador de dragões!

- O garoto disse não, seu otário pedófilo! – Então deu um soco tão forte no meu agressor que ele acabou cuspindo um dente.

- O que está acontecendo da minha loja?Quem é você?Irei chamar os aurores! – gritava o Sr. Anghelescu.

- Chame mesmo! Este pedófilo estava atacando o rapaz. – Aquele Weasley respondeu aos gritos, dando em seguida um chute na costela de Bunescu. Que gemia de dor.

Scorpius acordou e olhava a cena assustado, eu só queria pegar meu irmão e ir embora dali evitando o escândalo.

- Já chega! Ninguém vai chamar os aurores e ninguém vai fazer denúncia alguma- nesse momento olhei diretamente para Bunescu que entendeu o recado.

- Espera garoto, temos que denunciar esse filho da –.

- Olha a língua, temos uma criança pequena aqui, que por sinal está muito assustada.

- Eu te salvei e você nem para agradecer- o ruivo dizia irritado.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido sua ajuda – nessa hora meu orgulho falou mais alto

- Claro, se não fosse por mim você definitivamente se livraria da situação, delicadinho desse jeito. – ele respondeu em um tom sarcástico.

- De qualquer forma já lhe paguei o favor. - Peguei os pacotes e sussurrei ao velho:

- Nenhuma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui, ou meu pai vai fechar essa espelunca e nunca mais você irá trabalhar neste ramo, estamos entendidos? - Sr. Anghelescu engoliu em seco e assentiu.

Saí apressado da loja e percebi que estava sendo seguido pelo ruivo.

-Hei garoto, espera aí! – Com a sutileza de um hipogrifo o imbecil chamava atenção de todo mundo na rua.

-Daco,acho que ignolar num tá dando resultado- Scorpius sabiamente parei e vir-me-ei bastante irritado para o ruivo.

- Escuta aqui loirinho, você tem que falar com seus pais sobre o que aconteceu, aquele cara não pode sair impune. E que papo é esse de que você me pagou o favor?

-Não aconteceu nada, você puniu o infeliz com seus punhos, e se você usar esses dois neurônios que tem na cabeça irá perceber que quando fiz a escolha de omitir esse fato, te salvei de também ser preso ou punido pela agressão, afinal você realmente acha que a família do Bunescu não se vingaria de você?Sangues puros resolvem suas diferenças de forma discreta. – falei praticamente sibilando as palavras.

- Então, quer dizer que você se preocupou comigo _doçura?_- Eu senti meu rosto esquentar ao ouvir aquela sentença, olhei para o sardento e ele exibia um sorriso sardônico no rosto, o fato de eu estar tão vermelho fez o seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais.

- Escuta aqui _Weasley_ – Falei colocando todo o asco que eu sentia no sobrenome dele. - Eu tenho um nome, Draco Malfoy.

-Eu sei disso, _doçura. _Ficou tão encantado comigo que já foi pesquisar sobre mim?-

- Nem preciso pesquisar!Cabelos ruivos, vestes de segunda mão, sardento, você só pode ser um Weasley.

Ele não pareceu se incomodar com minhas palavras, sorriu de canto e disse:

- Você tem uma língua muito ferina _doçura, _mas não posso esperar gratidão de um Malfoy pensei que fosse diferente, a propósito está entregue. –

Quando dei por mim percebi que estava em frente à butique onde minha mãe estava. Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Scorpius disse:

- Eu tenho o melhor irmão do mundo inteiro!Daco pra conhecer ele é necessalio um estudo!- Quis morrer de vergonha depois da fala do meu irmão, o ruivo deu uma gargalhada alta, bagunçou os cabelos do meu irmão, e fitou-me de maneira intensa.

- O trabalho da minha vida é estudar dragões, menino. Acho que os encontrarei no baile, e _doçura_, não se esqueça do nome do seu salvador, sou Charles Weasley.


	5. Noite Mágica

- O trabalho da minha vida é estudar dragões, menino. Acho que os encontrarei no baile, e _doçura_, não se esqueça do nome do seu salvador, sou Charles Weasley.

Após dizer isso o homem ruivo desaparatou deixando para trás um adolescente atordoado. Narcisa aproximou-se lentamente dos filhos e perguntou:

- Quem era aquele rapaz querido?

Draco tomou um susto enorme com a aproximação de sua mãe, e ficou um tempo sem falar nada coerente enquanto sua ela pacientemente aguardava uma resposta. Scorpius achava graça do fato de seu irmão está tão atrapalhado e disse:

- Aquele homem que veio buscar a gente era mau. Ele atacou o Draco, então chegou aquele príncipe de cabelo de fogo e o salvou.

Naquele momento o jovem sentiu que poderia morrer de tanto constrangimento, escondeu o rosto entre os cabelos de Scorpius na tentativa de não encarar sua mãe que apenas o olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada e de braços cruzados.

- Acho que precisamos de uns momentos sozinhos longe dos olhares de curiosos. Chamei uma carruagem e iremos até uma hospedaria de uma conhecida minha. Lá iremos nos arrumar para o baile e você mocinho irá me explicar o que aconteceu no momento em que foi a outra loja.

- Sim, mamãe. -Respondeu Draco ainda sem olhar para Narcisa.

Draco seguiu sua mãe até a carruagem, ele sabia que não poderia escapar da conversa, colocou Scorpius primeiro no banco depois entrou e estendeu a mão para Narcisa entrar também. Assim que estavam todos acomodados passaram a viagem calados, Scorpius escolheu aquele momento para ficar entretido com a paisagem,sem muita opção Draco fez o mesmo,embora não conseguisse relaxar pois,sentia o olhar de sua mãe cravado em suas uma conversa adulta,por causa disso ela ainda não tinha comentado nada.

O rapaz sentiu certo alivio quando a carruagem parou. Um jovem abriu a porta e os ajudou a descer. Ao olhar em volto percebeu que a hospedaria era bem modesta e mimosa, estranhou a escolha da mãe, pois a mesma sempre escolhia locais luxuosos e sofisticados. O local era feito de pedras e madeira, cercado de flores e todos os quartos com varanda.

- Então é esse o rapaz? – Draco virou-se em direção da voz e pode ver sua mãe acenando positivamente para uma mulher.

Sentiu-se invadido e desconfortável na presença dela, a mulher tinha olhos num raro tom de lilás, pele negra e um longo cabelo castanho escuro. Ela emanava uma aura forte, tentou manter-se calmo e não mostrar-se tão intimidado na presença daquela mulher.

- Falando sobre mim? Permita-me apresentar Draco Malfoy, ao seu dispor - Então fez uma leve reverencia e inclinou-se para beijar-lhe a mão.

- Zayrah Kalitch, estou honrada em conhecê-lo. Entrem,e minha querida não se preocupe,faça a sua parte que eu faço a minha.

Mesmo estando intrigado segurou a língua para não perguntar sobre o assunto misterioso em questão. Ele pressentia que esse era o motivo para a mãe estar tão nervosa. A família Malfoy caminhou até o quarto indicado por Zayrah, onde poderiam relaxar e se trocar para a festa. A senhora Malfoy começou uma série de feitiços para deixar o seu filho mais novo entretido. Draco sentou-se na cama e começou a narrar o que tinha acontecido no momento em que saíram da loja acompanhados de Bunescu.

Enquanto escutava o relato de seu filho, Narcisa não pode deixar de se recriminar por ter sido tão tola aponto de deixar seu rapazinho ser levado por um estranho. Ela então apenas o abraçou e sussurrou - lhe palavras tranquilizadoras dizendo que o que tinha acontecido não era culpa dele e que de certa forma ele agiu certo. Ela daria um jeito e se vingaria aquilo não poderia ser deixado em branco.

O adolescente sentiu-se mais aliviado depois de conversar com a mãe, tentou perguntar-lhe a respeito de Zayrah e ela apenas respondeu:

- Eu a conheci quando tinha sua idade, estava de férias da escola quando recebi uma carta que me oferecia um lugar no templo da deusa Hécate como um oráculo. A cerimônia iria começar quando eu completasse quinze anos então eu me dedicaria ao templo e a aprender a magia antiga e secreta que não é ensinada em escolas comuns. Minha família ficou felicíssima com a novidade e logo viajamos para a Grécia. Lá fiquei afastada da minha família e passei o resto das férias estudando junto com as outras sacerdotisas.

- E o que aconteceu? Porque você não entrou no clã? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Bem, quando viajamos Andrômeda ficou em casa de castigo sendo vigiada por nossa tia Walburga. E sabe-se lá como ela escapou e casou-se com um trouxa. Uma sacerdotisa não pode se casar, deve permanecer virgem. Quando minha irmã fugiu de casa foi um alvoroço muito grande, afinal ela estava prometida para Lucius Malfoy, seria um grande escândalo se esse casamento que uniria nossas famílias não ocorresse. Então tive de desistir e voltar para a Inglaterra. Com minha desistência Zayrah tomou meu lugar como oráculo, nos testes ela tinha se saído em segundo lugar.

- Você se arrepende mãe?

- Claro que não, fiz o que era certo pela minha família. Ganhei filhos maravilhosos que muito me orgulham.

- Você ama o meu pai?

- Inicialmente eu não o amava, mas com o tempo e a convivência fomos aprendendo muito um sobre o outro. Por mais incrível que pareça seu pai é tímido em relação ao amor, ele não tinha muito tato e seu jeito frio às vezes me magoava. Quanto mais nossa relação crescia e amadurecia pude conhecer outras facetas de seu pai e percebi que comecei a amá-lo. Seu pai apaixonou-se primeiro. Eu tinha dezoito anos quando nos casamos.

- Entendo, eu vou me arrumar primeiro junto com Scorpius, sei como meu irmão é impossível na hora de sair e iria acabar estragando todo o seu planejamento.

Quando o filho entrou no banheiro junto do irmão, Narcisa aproveitou para dar uma olhada nas poções enviadas por Snape. Ela tinha feito uma réplica de sua aliança de casamento e de um anel de rubi. A aliança possuía um grande diamante e era perfeito para a discrição de seu plano. As réplicas possuíam as pedras ocas, onde ela depositou o conteúdo da poção. A mulher começou a pensar na sorte que tinha de possuir amigos verdadeiros. Severo e Zayrah eram as únicas pessoas que podia confiar.

Severo trabalhou duro para criar a poção que causasse um efeito que não deixasse rastros. Se no dia seguinte o casal fosse reclamar no ministério que foram envenenados por uma poção do amor e não queriam o casamento, o exame de sangue iria fazer com que o plano fosse por água a baixo e traria consequências aos envolvidos. Quando contatou Zayrah pensou que ela iria se opuser ao seu plano absurdo, mas, para sua surpresa a amiga concordou sem relutância ou questionamentos. Perguntou se ela também tinha tido uma visão e a única coisa que recebeu foi um sorriso.

- Mãe, estamos prontos antes de sair coloco a roupa do Scorpius. - Disse Draco depois de depositar o irmãozinho na casam e começar a enxugar-lhe os cabelos.

Draco vestiu uma calça social preta com a camisa de linho preta e um colete marrom. A roupa de Scorpius era muito parecida com a sua. Desviou o olhar para as joias de sua mãe que as tinha deixado em cima da penteadeira. Algo estava estranho, afastou-se da cama e foi em direção a elas, assim que colocou na mão sentiu a diferença, estavam pesadas, o brilho não era o mesmo, tinha algo errado ali. Ele queria analisar minuciosamente, porém seu irmão mais novo chamou sua atenção quando começou a correr atrás de seus brinquedos que estavam voando. Em um ato de magia involuntária os brinquedos começaram a flutuar.

- Esqueceu-se de colocar o gel, querido? Está começando a ondular, vai querer cortar? – Perguntou Narcisa para Draco.

O cabelo do rapaz não era totalmente liso como as pessoas pensavam, o uso frequente do gel o deixava domado e um pouco oleoso,quando ele ficava sem cortar o cabelo começava a ter um leve ondulado e ganhar mais volume,dando lhe o aspecto mais rebelde tão característico da família Black.

- Scorpius começou a me enlouquecer agora com um surto de magia involuntária. Não quero cortar agora, importa-se de ficar desse jeito mesmo. Não estou mais com paciência para isso.

Vendo o irmão irritado Scorpius fez beicinho e olhou-o com uma cara chorona. O bastante para amolecer o coração de qualquer um.

- Calma meu bem, Draco não está bravo com você, ele sabe que não teve culpa. -Disse Narcisa acariciando os cachos loiros do filho.

-Verdade?- falou dando uma leve fungada. Draco então suspirou e deu - lhe um beijo na testa e disse.

-Verdade. Er mãe, acho que tem algo de errado com seus anéis. O peso e a aparência deles estão diferentes do original. Porque está usando réplicas?

A loira amaldiçoou-se por seu descuido. Draco conhecia todas as suas joias, ela mesma o ensinara a diferenciar pedras falsas de verdadeiras. Não adiantaria mentir dizendo que ele estava errado, preferiu dar uma desculpa que não fizesse questionar mais:

- Mandei limpar, eu toquei em um objeto amaldiçoado na mansão e a aliança protegeu minha mão do conteúdo em si. Mas ficou manchada e vai demorar alguns dias para ser purificada. Não conte ao seu pai, ele ficaria irritado por eu estar mexendo no que não devia.

- Certo... – O garoto respondeu em um tom desconfiado.

Assim que saíram da hospedaria entraram na carruagem encantada e então os três seguiram em direção ao baile. Narcisa estava muito bela em seu longo vestido lilás bordado com pedrarias no estilo sereia, definindo suas curvas. Seu filho não pode deixar de notar que parecia ansiosa.

Logo chegaram ao seu destino, Igor Karkaroff morava em um castelo digno das representações góticas de romances vampirescos trouxas. Pode notar que seu pai os esperava na porta, assim que eles desceram do veículo, Lucius deu o braço para Narcisa, e então Draco ficou a esquerda de seu pai segurando o irmão.

- Minha nossa, Narcisa você parece que parou no tempo! Conte-me seu segredo para manter-se sempre tão jovem!Oh se não é o pequeno Draco! Que belo rapaz está se tornando, e o pequeno Scorpius! Tal qual um querubim!Lucius meu querido importa-se de eu roubar sua mulher uns instantes? Estou ansiosa para saber as fofocas da minha terra natal, deixe Scorpius conosco, eu e as outras senhoras estamos em outro salão com as crianças. – Draco apenas sorriu forçadamente para aquela mulher aleatória que os parou. Viu seu pai dar um leve sorriso e dizer que sim. Viu sua mãe parecer frustrada, mas sempre educada ao ser arrastada pela mulher gorda, que ele não fazia questão de saber quem era.

Então ficou com seu pai, não tiveram tempo de conversar logo se viu em uma roda onde os adultos falavam de política, economia, alianças entre famílias. Não perguntavam sua opinião, davam-lhe leves tapinhas nas suas costas, enquanto bebiam seus whiskys de fogo e fumavam seus charutos. Draco odiava aquele cheiro, estava super entediado.

- Seu filho está perdendo a sua juventude acompanhando velhos como nós. Apesar de ser um colírio para os olhos, ele merece estar no salão com outros de sua idade. Meu filho Ivan adoraria acompanhá-lo – Disse o homem, que para o seu horror era o pai de Ivan Bunescu. Pode ver ao longe o rapaz se aproximando.

- Agradaria-meu muito ter um tempo com ele, farei o que me pede, mas antes preciso ir ao toilet. - Draco falou, fez uma mesura e rapidamente saiu emaranhando-se entre as pessoas, mantendo-se ao máximo afastado de Ivan.

Mal percebeu quando foi puxado para dentro de uma sala. Assim que se virou para olhar a pessoa percebeu que se tratava do ruivo atrevido.

- Olá, nos encontramos de novo doçura. Não sei como você estava aguentando a conversa fiada daqueles velhotes.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim. E se quiser saber era um conversa muito interessante. E o que você faz aqui? Obviamente não se encaixa nesse lugar. - respondeu Draco.

-Tem razão doçura não me encaixo aqui e nem faço questão de pertencer a esse ninho de cobras. Só vim por causa do patrocinador do show, dinheiro extra é sempre bem vindo.

- Imagino vindo de uma família tão numerosa como a sua. Posso saber por que faz tanta questão de falar comigo?- Draco podia sentir sua veia saltar de irritação a cada vez que o Weasley o chamava de doçura.

- Você é uma pessoa interessante, principalmente quando fica de guarda baixa. Rony fala tanto de você. - Charlie nem terminou de falar e começou a rir ao ver o rosto espantado de Malfoy quando mencionou seu irmão.

- Isso foi estranho. Eu nem penso nessa criatura - Falou Draco em um tom alarmado. Na verdade quem sempre tomava conta de seus pensamentos era Harry Potter, importunar Ronald era apena pelo fato dele estar ao lado de Potter. Ninguém precisava saber disso.

- Quanto mais forte o ódio, maior é o amor. -disse Charlie, ele sabia que seu irmão não tinha interesses amorosos no loirinho, mas divertia-lhe muito incomodar o rapaz.

- Por favor, não me faça querer vomitar. -falou Draco claramente enojado ao pensar em tal possibilidade.

- Draco estive o procurando, oh! Senhor Weasley presumo. - Os dois rapazes pareceram surpreso ao ver a aparição repentina do professor de poções Severo Snape.

Sem muito questionar Draco foi até o padrinho. Charlie olhava aquela situação com total estranhamento, principalmente ao ver o professor colocar os braços por cima dos ombros de Draco e sussurrar-lhe algo no ouvido. Malfoy olhou para ele e disse:

- Estamos de saída. Solicitam minha presença. Com licença.

Snape disse - lhe que sua mãe Narcisa pedira para chama-lo.

- O que faz aqui padrinho? O senhor não é muito dado a festas. – perguntou o rapaz

- Motivos de força maior Draco. - Direto e simples, sabia que mesmo que o pressionasse seu padrinho nada falaria. No meio sombrio em que cresceu Draco aprendeu a não questionar demais certas coisas.

- Você o encontrou rápido Severo. Que alivio! – Narcisa comentou assim que os viu.

- Queria algo comigo mãe? – perguntou Draco.

- Nada demais, queria lhe apresentar Allan Krum, irmão mais velho de Victor faltava uma companhia adequada para a festa e decidi os apresentar.- Discretamente Narcisa virou-se e despejou o conteúdo do anel dentro de duas taças de champanhe . Quando ela ia pegar e entregar as taças aos dois jovens a sua frente, Scorpius passou por debaixo da mesa como um pequeno furacão junto de uma menina.

- Por favor, crianças não corram no salão! Vocês sabem que tem uma área especial para vocês!- Narcisa os repreendeu e desculpou-se com Allan sobre a falta de educação do filho mais novo.

O que ele não pode perceber foi quando as crianças na tentativa de imitar adultos trocaram a ordem das taças. Só não beberam, pois Severo os impediu. Nesse momento Charlie Weasley chegou e pegou uma taça, Narcisa pegou as duas que ela pensava que continham o conteúdo da poção e entregou para seu filho e para Allan. Sem imaginar que uma troca havia acontecido.

- Apenas hoje eu deixo certo Draco? – Narcisa falou risonha. Na poção que era para o seu futuro genro continha o cabelo de Draco. E na que seu filho tomaria não continha nenhuma parte do pretendente, pois ela esperava que através de um beijo a poção de Draco se ativaria. Seria complicado tirar um fio de cabelo ou amostra de sangue do pretendente sem que ele notasse. Então na primeira poção que não era destinada a Draco, junta da mistura continha um pouco de afrodisíaco para estimular a pessoa a roubar-lhe um beijo.

Dessa vez Snape não teve tempo de impedir o desastre o jeito era esperar e ver se os que beberam tinham alguma reação. Teve certeza que seu afilhado tomou a poção, o adolescente parecia corado e relaxado. Allan continuou agindo normalmente, não tinha o brilho no olhar nem reparava em Draco de um jeito especial. E para eu desgosto Charlie Weasley olhava encantado para seu afilhado, suas pupilas dilatadas indicavam o desejo. Percebeu que Narcisa deu-se conta do erro e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Draco disse:

- Mãe eu acho que preciso de um pouco de ar, sinto-me tão quente, meu coração bate tão rápido.

- Eu o acompanho- Charlie segurou o pulso de Malfoy e levou-o até os jardins. Narcisa e Severo tentaram ir atrás dele, mas antes que conseguisse alguns convidados puxavam-na para conversar e dentro de si ela sabia que não tinha mais tempo. O mesmo acontecia com Snape, por quase nunca comparecer em eventos sociais as pessoas o cumprimentavam o tempo todo.

Nos jardins Draco encontrava-se encostado no muro de pedra, Charlie tinha a respiração descompassada, eles ficaram olhando-se por um tempo que lhes pareciam infinito, Charlie fez o primeiro movimento passando o dorso da mão no rosto do mais novo.

- Sua pele é tão delicada, o seu cheiro é tão bom- Então passou o nariz no pescoço de Draco deixando-o rapaz todo arrepiado.

- Não diga essas coisas constrangedoras, você está tão perto... -O menino suspirava em seguida Draco engoliu em seco, se sentia tão quente, não queria impedir o contato.

Charlie então com dedo começou a contornar os lábios de Malfoy, o rapaz entreabriu os lábios e de leve passou a língua no dedo do outro. Aproximou seu rosto do de Draco, percebeu que ele não desviou continuava fitando - o profundamente. Então as bocas encontram-se e lutam debilmente, mordendo-se com os lábios, apoiando ligeiramente a língua nos dentes, brincando, os resquícios da amortentia em suas bocas tornava aquilo mais saboroso. Para o ruivo, enquanto explorava a boca do outro sentia o gosto de maçã verde, _refrescância _da menta, doçura da baunilha. O loiro sentia um sabor que parecia chocolate com pimenta, sentia um sabor viciante. Então, as mãos de Charlie procuram afogar-se no cabelo do menor, acariciar lentamente a profundidade do seu cabelo, enquanto beijavam-se como se tivéssemos suas vidas dependesse disso envolvidos na fragrância obscura que os impedir de raciocinar. Draco mordia-lhe os lábios, a dor é  
>doce; mesmo sem fôlego eles não se afastaram, Charlie percebeu Draco tremulo em seus braços e o abraçou.<p>

Em um local afastado Narcisa e Severo olhavam a cena abismados, a mulher encostou o rosto no peito do amigo e em seguida fitou-o preocupada.

- E agora, o que faremos Cissa?

- Acho que daremos continuidade ao plano, infelizmente não temos mais tempo, Logo meu filho irá voltar para a escola e nesse meio tempo haverá o retorno do Lorde. Onde está Lucius?

- Atingi-o com um desmaius pelas costas e injetei uma poção de sono nele. Em seguida aparatei com ele até a pousada de Zayrah. Scorpius está junto com a elfa. Ordenei-lhe que não se afastasse do garoto nenhum segundo.

- Obrigada. Eu os levarei até o local da cerimônia através dessa chave de portal. Deixe Scorpius com Lucius e venha em seguida está bem?- disse apontando para o colar que usava. No momento em que ela tirasse e apertasse a pedra do meio eles seriam levados para o local.

- Entendido. - Dizendo isso viu Snape afastar-se e permitiu-se suspirar enquanto aproximava-se do casal.

- Imperio – Em choque Draco olhou para sua mãe quando a viu apontar a varinha para Charlie e gritar a maldição. Em seguida ela olhou para ele e disse.

- Quero que os dois toquem no colar – Com o olhar vidrado Charlie fez o que a loira mandou, Draco fez o mesmo por dois motivos, o primeiro era porque foi uma ordem de sua mãe e o segundo veio motivado pelo efeito da poção que o fazia não querer se separar de Charlie e protegê-lo de qualquer ameaça.

Ao tocar na chave sentiu um forte puxão atrás do umbigo, o chão sumiu sob seus pés, ao seu redor só via apenas um vórtice de cores difusas sem conseguir distingui-las com clareza, uma lufada de vento bateu por eles, e antes de perceber o chão apareceu tão repentinamente que eles perderam o equilíbrio e caíram sentados na grama fofa.

- Imagino que os dois queiram ficar juntos – falou Narcisa

- Sim queremos!- responderam juntos

- Por favor, senhora dê-nos sua benção. - pediu o ruivo

- Draco é menor de idade, eu só posso dá-la se você desposar meu filho.

- Eu aceito! Você aceita doçura? Casar comigo? – falava Charlie afobado.

Draco demorou a responder, ao ouvir o apelido que tanto detestava parecia que sua lucidez estava voltando. No entanto o efeito da poção era maior e obrigava-o a pensar que não podia deixar a oportunidade passar.

- Eu quero me casar com você, meu príncipe. - Se estivesse em seu estado normal Draco nunca diria aquilo. Sempre achou ridículo quando casais tinham aqueles comportamentos extremamente melosos.

Vendo o filho se comportar dessa maneira não pode deixar de pensar o quanto a Amortentia podia ser cruel. O que via era uma caricatura de um amor. Os suspiros, os sentimentos exagerados e a flor da pele que os impediam de raciocinar corretamente. Eles não questionavam a situação,para ficar ao lado da pessoa que eles supostamente amavam,valia tudo.

Não sabia dizer se aquele rapaz era suficientemente bom para seu filho. Ele estaria no lado da "luz" da guerra, fora da área de domínio do Lorde. Quando Voldemorte estivesse de volta na ativa primeiro iria dominar o território que já estivesse acostumado, só se vencesse a guerra ele iria expandir seus domínios, então ela sabia que por enquanto seu filho estaria seguro. Se o senhor escuro vencesse ela daria um jeito de manter seus filhos afastados.

Quando Lucius acordasse provavelmente iria querer deserdar o seu filho e proibi-lo de usar o sobrenome Malfoy. Ela então permitiria que ele usasse o sobrenome Black, garantindo assim a proteção dos ancestrais. O lado bom de ter seu filho queimado da arvore da família Malfoy é que ele não poderia mais ser rastreado através da ligação sanguínea.

Só despertou de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que Severo se aproximava. Ao seu lado o casal trocava juras de amor. O mestre de poções via a cena como se fosse algo que ofendesse seus olhos. Não podia deixar de pensar que seu afilhado merecia coisa melhor.

- Agora o que resta é eu assistir a cerimônia e implantar as memórias falsas no seu marido.

- Faça – o pensar que o plano foi feito por Draco e o jovem domador de dragões. -pediu Narcisa.

- Sei fazer meu trabalho, desde o inicio você sabia o quanto isso poderia acabar dando errado. - Falou Snape segurando os ombros da mulher.

-Rapazes, por favor, nos sigam. – Narcisa falou e deu um suspiro

Os garotos foram levados para dentro da floresta onde Zayrah que na verdade era também uma sacerdotisa descendente dos druidas, os esperava. Sendo ela a reger e a cerimônia e proferir os encantamentos tornaria tudo mais forte. Ela olhou para Narcisa e deu um leve aceno com a cabeça, e assim que os jovens se posicionaram no altar um de frente para o outro ela disse:

- _Ad astra et ultra __Amor vincit omnia_ ( Até os astros e além o amor tudo vence)

Dois feixes de luz dourada envolveram o corpo dos rapazes, pareciam correntes. Eles então deram as mãos e continuaram olhando-se profundamente.

Snape estendeu sua varinha e disse:

- Thie Aves Thiatlô Lom, Manrô Tai Sunkai! ( Que você seja abençoado com o sal, com o pão e com o ouro!)

Uma luz branca saiu da varinha e entrelaçou-se na dourada. Então Narcisa levantou sua varinha e proferiu:

- Bartai Sastimos Devlessa arakelame ( Tenham sorte e saúde,que os deuses os protejam.)

Um feixe de luz azul surgiu e ficou circulando pelo casal. Zayrah que apenas observava calada voltou a se pronunciar:

- Agora eu quero que juntos repitam o feitiço de ligação.

_Mi amor aeternus ultra mortem. Vita mea.( Meu amor eterno além da morte. Minha vida.) _

_Tibi se cor meum totum subiicit, _(A Vós, meu coração submete-se todo por inteiro)

_Praesta meae menti de te vivere Et te illi semper dulce sapere._

(Faça que minha alma viva de Vós. E que a ela seja sempre doce este saber.).

Draco e Charles repetiram as palavras e dessa vez dois feixes de luz vermelha apareceram enlaçando suas mãos. Eles não precisavam ouvir a sacerdotisa pedir que se beijassem, pois já se sentiam impulsionados a isso, e assim o fizeram. E então finalizando o feitiço a sacerdotisa disse:

- _Alea jacta lest_ (A Sorte está lançada)


End file.
